The present invention relates generally to socks for outdoor cold-weather wear and relates more particularly to a novel double sock construction.
It is a fairly common practice among those who spend time outdoors in cold weather to wear two pairs of socks under insulated boots. Those who engage in hunting, hiking, skiing, snowmobiling, etc. have long appreciated the advantages of wearing a relatively thin soft inner sock in engagement with the foot, and a thick outer sock to provide insulating bulk and a comfortable cushioning of the foot.
Although the practice of wearing two pairs of socks is relatively widespread, it is an inconvenient practice due to the need to provide two pairs of socks which together provide a compatible and comfortable fit with respect to a particular pair of boots. There is accordingly much trial and error in selecting appropriate inner and outer socks to accomplish this purpose. Generally, the outer sock should be a larger size than the inner sock but in some instances, the next larger size may prove too large to be accommodated within the shoe or boot space. There is additionally the problem of obtaining socks of suitable materials both as to thickness, comfort, durability and absorbency. Finally, there is a tendency for the inner sock to work downwardly with respect to the outer sock, and to work its way into an unreachable condition, requiring the removal of the boot and both pairs of socks in order to be correctly repositioned. This can be time consuming, annoying, and, under frigid conditions, dangerous as it permits exposure of uncovered skin to freezing conditions.
Suggestions have, in the past, been made for the combining of two pairs of socks into a double sock. Difficulties were encountered, however, in aligning the inner sock with the outer sock so that the heel portions of each were proximate the heel of the wearer. Attempts to sew both the toe and the ankle portions of the inner and outer socks together did not wholly alleviate this problem and furthermore made washing of the double socks difficult. Furthermore, foreign matter could be trapped between the two sock layers and removal could be difficult.
A further difficulty with previous double sock constructions as well as with the wearing of two separate pairs of socks together has been the discomfort experienced due to the bunching of the sock toe portions. Such bunching is normally associated with a sliding movement of one sock with respect to the other and with respect to the foot. One of the socks or sock portions, and normally the inner one, drifts downwardly resulting in discomfort in the toe region as well as a loss of the insulating and cushioning function of the sock in the region from which it has descended.